


Like idiots.

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: “Would you like to dance?” TJ is petrified, he did not expect to hear that question tonight and he was more than surprised that he heard it from the person he was waiting for. For God’s sakes, he didn’t even want to go to the damn dance.“With you?” The question escaped from his lips and Cyrus laughs.Tyrus Week/Month 2018Day 8: Dance





	Like idiots.

“Would you like to dance?” TJ is petrified, he did not expect to hear that question tonight and he was more than surprised that he heard it from the person he was waiting for. For God’s sakes, he didn’t even want to go to the damn dance.

“With you?” The question escaped from his lips and Cyrus laughs.

“Well, that’s pretty much the idea” And now Cyrus looks at TJ in the eye and then looks at Andi dancing with Jonah and Buffy dancing with Mary not far from there. “Why are you acting so surprised?” TJ cannot imagine any other occasion when someone else dedicated a smile as wonderful as that.

“Well, first of all, I think that I mentioned you more than once that I don’t know how to dance” The second idea that appears in his head he does not dare to say it. He could ruin this little moment and he couldn’t waste any small moment with him.

"I don't know how to dance either."

"That's impossible! You look very good dancing” TJ feels that his comment reveals his feelings and he hate himself for that.

"I just smile and move like an idiot."

"And you wanted to do that with me?" TJ sounds unbelieving.

"I do not imagine it would be fun with anyone else, you know?"

"Really?"

"Really." Cyrus stops smiling, now he looks nervous. "I like you, TJ. And I want to dance with you. That's all" But TJ knew it wasn't all and they should talk about this as soon as possible, but for now, the best option would be to take the hand of the boy of his dreams and enjoy dancing like idiots.


End file.
